


Dear Satan

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute Lucifer, Gen, Good Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Letters to Santa, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Some mislabeled Christmas letters end up in Lucifer's hands. But after reading a particularly heart-wrenching message, he makes it his mission to deliver presents to the children of LA
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Original Character(s), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 23
Kudos: 134





	Dear Satan

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this fic, it's disgustingly sweet and soft and gives those warm Christmas fuzzies. Hope you enjoy Satan Claus

“Lucifer, I got something for you.”

Lucifer had just arrived in his penthouse after a long day of work, and Maze was standing by the bar, holding a wad of letters and smirking.

Immediately he knew what it was and rolled his eyes, “Bloody hell of course its that time of year again, isn’t it?”

Maze laughed and handed them to the devil who glared at the letters labelled in various degrees of eligibility, but the one thing in common was that they all said

‘Dear Satan’.

Obviously, these were not meant for him, they were meant for ‘Santa’, but every year Lucifer got them anyway. “Can someone just teach their kids how to spell.” He groaned, flipping through them grumpily while Maze chuckled, “It isn’t funny, Maze. I hate Christmas, I don’t need these to remind me of it.”

“Grumpy pants.” Maze nudged him and headed out.

Lucifer sighed and sat down at the bar, pouring himself a drink then staring at the letters as he sipped it. Normally he burned them or threw them away. But part of him was curious about what desires they contained.

In a way this was quite appropriate. Getting letters from people about their desires, even if it was probably mostly toys, or some silly childish fantasy like a unicorn.

So, when he made sure Maze wasn’t going to come back up, he set his drink down and carefully opened the first letter that had ‘Satan’ scrawled messily on it with green crayon.

‘To Satan, I want a bike please. I was a really good boy this year. I’m sorry I punched Billy at school, but he was being mean to my sister. I really hope I get a bike. Love Olly’

Lucifer scratched his chin, curious to read the little story about this child and his bike desire, as well as his little fight to defend his sister. He approved of course, punishment for bad deeds was very necessary.

So, spurred on by the first letter, he started opened the others one by one. Most were simple ‘I want (insert toy here), I’ve been good’ blah blah blah. Some had a bit more, and Lucifer was intrigued with those, but the last one really caught his eye.

It had ‘URGENT’ written in red crayon on the front in all capitals, with a little skateboarding stick figure around the border of the envelope, and the words ‘Please read!’

So, read he did.

And when he did, Lucifer’s heart broke a little.

‘Dear Satan, I’m writing this for my sister Beth because she’s really sick and in the hospital. She wants a barbie dreamhouse really bad, but mom can’t afford it because it costs lots of money to be in the hospital. I don’t want anything, just for my sister to be better. Please make her happy. Lots of Love, Simon’

It actually made Lucifer tear up and he hastily wiped his eyes. The world was so cruel sometimes, and to imagine a child having to go through such a thing, not to mention the financial struggle on the family, broke his heart.

After he took a breath and emotionally recovered, Lucifer made a vow to fulfill these letters, especially Simon’s, and bring some joy to some children because why the hell not?

Here comes Satan Claus.

-

“Hey Lucifer, did you want to stay for the precinct Christmas party after work?” Chloe was asking as they packed up for the day.

“Normally I would agree to a party, however I have important business this evening.”

It was a week until Christmas and Lucifer was determined to ensure he got everything on the kid’s letters, he didn’t have a moment to waste.

Chloe cocked a brow, “Important business? What, like getting drunk?”

“For once you are wrong, detective. I am going toy shopping.”

The detective looked deeply confused, “Toy…shopping?”

Lucifer nodded, “Mhm.” He checked his watch, “Anyway no time to explain, I have to get to the shops before they close. Have fun at the party!” and off he hurried out of the precinct, Chloe watched in complete bemusement as he left.

“Bye?”

-

The shopping itself was rather awful. The shops were crowded, mostly full of children and while he was trying to make some kids happy, he still didn’t like being around them much. But he dealt with it and pushed around his cart that slowly filled as he collected all the gifts that were in the letters; which he had brought with him for reference. The only exception was Olly’s bike which he was having delivered to Lux since it was too big to carry.

“And now the piece de resistance.” He walked into the crowded doll aisle and was horrified to see the section where the barbie dreamhouses were supposed to be was empty. “Bloody hell.” He needed that dreamhouse for Beth desperately.

But he didn’t panic too much, figuring that he could find it somewhere else, or maybe they would be getting more in stock.

So, he calmed down and went to the checkout, purchasing all the other toys and giving a charming smile to the cashier, “Would you mind letting me know if you’ll be getting anymore of those Barbie dreamhouses in stock before Christmas?”

The girl didn’t even pause before shaking her head, “Sorry, those are very popular this year, they’re completely out at our warehouse.”

“Shit.”

“But you could try Toys R Us. They might have some.”

Lucifer perked back up, “Right, I shall try there. Thank you, um…Merry Christmas!” he grabbed the bags and hurried out, checking his watch. If he hurried, he’d make it there before it closed. He shoved all the bags into the back, jumped back into his car and sped off in the direction of Toys R Us, hoping to dad that they had the dollhouse.

He screeched into a parking space, locked the car up and damn near ran into the store, but soon composed himself when he realized he looked like a mad man, and instead speed-walked to the Barbie aisle.

But once there he was met with more disappointment and empty shelves, “Bollocks.” He was disappointed but did take the chance to get a present for Trixie though, because she definitely deserved a treat.

Lucifer headed for the registers and put on a charming smile, “Hello, any chance you have- “but before he could even finish, he was being cut off.

“If you’re asking about the Barbie dreamhouses, we just sold out, and we aren’t getting any in before Christmas. Sorry pal.”

The devil cursed under his breath, handing over the money for the gift, “Right…” he was about to walk away when a ‘Toys for Tots’ donation box at the end of the register caught his eye, and since he was in the charitable mood he reached into his pocket, pulled out a few hundreds and dropped them in, just smiling to the worker’s amazed stares, “Have a good evening.”

But once he was outside, his smile dropped, and he felt defeated. Who knew getting a stupid toy was so hard? He felt awful. Beth was going to be disappointed.

However, then he spotted his savior opening the trunk of her car, in her arms a Barbie dreamhouse.

Lucifer ran to her, “Wait!”

She turned and stared weirdly at Lucifer, who realized quickly that he was a fully grown man in a suit, in a parking lot, running at a woman. It definitely looked weird.

So, he stopped, cleared his throat and approached more calmly, “Sorry. Um…I couldn’t help but notice that you have a Barbie dreamhouse.”

The lady raised an eyebrow, “Yes, and?”

“And I desperately need one. How much do you want for it?”

“Listen, I- “but she paused as she saw Lucifer pulled out his wad of cash, “Um…how much are you willing to pay? Because these things are rare now.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes a little. Humans were so bloody predictable with their money hunger. “Set your price.” He replied confidently.

“Five hundred.”

Lucifer blinked. Wow that house was probably $60 normally. But a deal was a deal, and he certainly had $500 to give her. “Deal.” He counted out the bills and held them out to her and smiled as the woman gladly handed the house over and took the money, “Pleasure doing business with you. Thank you very much.”

The woman seemed happy with the deal and tucked the money into her pocket, “No, thank you. I can get her the house after Christmas when they’re in stock, plus with this money she can get that bike she wanted too.”

Lucifer was glad she was happy with the deal, “My pleasure. Merry Christmas, take care.” He smiled and headed to his car, holding his prize in his arms like a trophy, “Merry Christmas, indeed.”

-

Soon enough it was Christmas eve, and Lucifer, instead of drinking downstairs, was upstairs trying to wrap presents.

While he was in the midst of this, Maze came up and laughed as she watched the devil wrestle to wrap a large teddy bear, “You really took this seriously, hm?”

Lucifer looked up and to his surprise, he wasn’t embarrassed to be caught doing a charitable thing, he was proud, and he smiled and nodded, “I did, Maze. Because I realized that I don’t know the situations of these children, and some of them are going through some hard things. But regardless, good children deserve to be happy so if these toys make them happy, then it isn’t silly.”

Maze raised an eyebrow, “Alright Satan Claus. Sure, you don’t want to come down for a few drinks?”

Lucifer shook his head, placing a bow on the gift, “No time, Maze. I have to finish wrapping these then go deliver them.”

“Okayyy then. Have fun I guess.” She actually smiled, seeing how joyful her friend was as he wrapped gifts, then headed for the elevator.

-

An hour later and Lucifer was finished. He finished tying a neat bow on the dreamhouse and placed the gold nametag with Beth’s name onto it, “Finished.” He breathed, staring at the piles of gifts around him. He was tired but now onto the main event. Delivering the gifts.

The devil summoned Maze back who reluctantly helped load them all into his Corvette, sadly no sleigh. “You’re like my elf.” He chuckled as they closed the trunk, but barely, “My little helper.”

Maze glared, “Say that again and I’ll cut your throat.”

Lucifer raised his hands, “Sorry.”

“Okay well, don’t get arrested.”

“Merry Christmas, Maze.”

Maze turned, surprised. Lucifer had always been grumpy about the holiday but now he was all jolly it was startling, “Uh…yeah Merry Christmas.”

The devil smiled with what one could only describe as Christmas joy, then got into his car.

“You gonna say ho ho ho?” Maze teased and Lucifer frowned.

“Now that is too far.”

And with that he was off, the letters by his side guiding him to the houses he’d be delivering to, the return addresses on the back barely legible on some but he just about made them out in the dim evening moonlight.

First off was Olly’s bike. That one was quite the bitch to get out of the car, and into the house while being quiet too. He’d use his wings but since he didn’t know how large the house was inside, he didn’t want to risk knocking things over with his wings and making a racket.

So instead he made use of his ability to open locks, and as quietly as he could, opened the door and wheeled the bike inside, holding his breath as he snuck into the living room where the Christmas tree glowed with soft lights.

As he headed for it, he tripped over a stray ornament and dropped the bike. He winced and held his breath, waiting for someone to come running downstairs, waiting for them to call the police and for him to not be able to give Beth and Simon their presents because he’d be in a prison cell.

But thankfully there was just silence, and with a sigh of relief he picked up the bike and carefully stood it up near the tree. Lucifer was just about to make a hasty exit when he spotted a plate of cookies on the coffee table. He smiled and headed over, “Don’t mind if I do.” And took one, taking a bite and heading out the door, “One down, several more to go.”

-

A few hours later and his car trunk was finally empty, aside from two special gifts. He headed for Simon’s house. Simon’s hadn’t asked for anything, but Lucifer needed to get something for a boy selfless enough to only ask for something for his sister.

Lucifer had taken note of the little skateboarder drawn on the letter and had gotten Simon the best skateboard money could buy. He snuck into the house, much more stealthily this time as he’d had practice now and headed for the tree.

The interior of the house made it clear the family was struggling. The tree was quite sparse, as were the presents beneath it. He hoped just the two were enough to make up for it, plus Beth’s joy of course. Lucifer set the dollhouse and skateboard under the tree and with it a large, full envelope.

Inside was a large sum of cash to help out the family. If Lucifer could, he’d have tried to find a way to heal Beth. But sadly, neither he nor his brother had powers of healing anymore, and his wing feathers weren’t strong enough to cure something so serious. So, the money would have to do, and he really hoped it helped.

Lucifer was just about to grab a hand-decorated cookie from the plate by the door, when he froze upon hearing a creak on the stairs.

“Santa?”

Shit.

He swallowed, knowing there was no way he could pretend to be that jolly figure, he looked almost the opposite of him with dark short hair and beard, and a black suit.

Lucifer stayed silent, hoping he blended into the shadows enough to not be seen.

But the footsteps continued and soon a young boy, perhaps 10 or so, was standing in front of him, half asleep but curious not scared, “You’re not Santa.”

Dammit, this was where he got arrested.

But instead the boy started smiling, “Are you Satan!?”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise, “I-“had he intended to deliver the letter to him after all?

“Well erm…yes I am the devil.” And in response the child bounced up and down in place and Lucifer had never had a more cheerful reaction to a declaration of his devilishness.

“Did you get my letter?”

Lucifer nodded and smiled warmly, “I did. Beth’s dreamhouse is right there.” He pointed to the tree where the large box stood out amongst all the other gifts.

Simon beamed and Lucifer’s smile grew too, “Thank you thank you!” he threw himself into Lucifer’s arms and the devil did flinch at first, but it was too sweet a moment for him to shove the kid away. So, he allowed it and gently patted the kid on the back, his heart swelling with joy.

“You’re welcome, child.”

He pulled back and dusted off his suit, clearing his throat, “There is a present for you too, to thank you for being so selfless about your sister. It is an admirable trait to have, and I hope you never lose it.”

Simon looked back to the tree and his eyes grew even wider as he saw the skateboard, “My own skateboard?”

Lucifer nodded, his face hurting from smiling, “Indeed. But you can play with it in the morning, you should be getting back to bed, it’s late.”

The child looked reluctant, but he soon nodded and headed for the stairs, but before he went up, he turned back and smiled one last time at Lucifer, “You’re the best Satan.”

Lucifer had never been given a compliment like that in relation to his identity, he was usually seen as evil and scary. But to be called ‘the best’ made the devil’s eyes water a little. He cleared his throat and blinked, “Merry Christmas, Simon.” He smiled back and once the child had gone upstairs, he finally left.

-

Despite his late night, Lucifer woke up bright and early the next morning, feeling a sense of achievement he’d never quite felt before. He felt very good about what he’d done.

The devil got ready for the day, donning a festive red suit with a green pocket square, not quite sure of what he would do with it aside from drop off of Trixie and Chloe’s gifts to them. But that was soon answered by a call from Chloe.

“Merry Christmas, Lucifer.” Came the voice of Lucifer’s beloved detective from the other line.

Lucifer smiled to himself, “Merry Christmas, detective. I hope you’re having a good Christmas thus far.”

Chloe yawned, “Trixie woke me up at sunrise to open presents but otherwise I’m good.”

“Sounds like her.” Lucifer chuckled.

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over for Christmas lunch? We’re having it in a few hours, but you can come whenever…if…if you want to. I mean you probably already have plans-“

Lucifer swiftly cut her off, “I have no plans today, actually. I’d be delighted to come over. May I come now?”

-

And barely half an hour later, Lucifer was on the Decker’s doorstep.

They were delighted with their gifts; Trixie had a doll and Chloe a bracelet with ‘the detective’ engraved on the inside.

Trixie gave him a drawing she’d made, and Chloe gifted him an ugly Christmas sweater which after much fuss, he finally put on and even posed for a photo after Chloe promised not to share it with anyone else; she totally sent it to everyone they knew.

Christmas Lunch was wonderful. Lucifer had no idea Chloe was such a good chef. They laughed and ate, and Lucifer had never felt so joyful.

After they ate, they all settled down. Trixie was playing with her new toys in her room, and Lucifer and Chloe sat down to watch a Christmas movie.

“Diehard.” He insisted, “It’s a Christmas movie.”

_“The children at St Joseph’s hospital woke up to gifts aplenty thanks to many generous donors to the toys for tot’s foundation.”_

“No, it isn’t! Just because it’s set at Christmas doesn’t mean it’s a Christmas movie.”

_“But one family in particular had a special Christmas miracle. Beth has been in and out of the hospital since she was born, with a rare genetic disorder but this Christmas her and her family are all smiles thanks to a special helper.”_

“Fine but don’t make me watch some cheesy- “He trailed off as he realized what the news anchor was saying, and he looked up and there on screen in a hospital room was Simon, his mother and Beth.

Lucifer stopped her from changing the channel and leaned in attentively. They were all beaming, while Beth happily played with her doll house and Simon skateboarded in circles around the ward.

“Aside from these two gifts this morning, what else was under the tree?” asked the interviewer.

The children’s mother replied tearfully as she showed the envelope bursting with money, “T-there is m-more than enough for t-treatment and over a y-year of rent and groceries-“ she sniffled, then looked into the camera, “W-whoever did this…t-thank you.”

Lucifer’s eyes were filling with tears as he watched, an emotional smile on his face.

“I know who brought it!” Simon suddenly called, abandoning his skateboard and rushing over, “It was Satan!”

The interviewer laughed, “You mean Santa?”

He shook his head, “Nuh uh. Satan. He doesn’t have a long beard, his is short and his suit is black not red! He got my letter and came to my house last night and gave us presents and money.”

Chloe took a moment to process what she was hearing and soon it started to click as she looked to the emotional Lucifer, “Did…did you do that?”

Lucifer blinked, “Hm?” he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and cleared his throat, “A devil never tells his secrets.” He tapped his nose.

The detective rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, “Well if you did, that’s a very sweet thing to do.”

Lucifer may have blushed, but he pretended it was just because it was warm inside. He merely smiled and shrugged and looked back to the TV. Beth had paused from playing with her dollhouse and grinned a gap-toothed smile at the camera, “Thank you Satan, I love you!”

Lucifer may have shed a tear or two at that. This was definitely going to be a new Christmas tradition.


End file.
